bender_blakefandomcom-20200214-history
The American Empire
'''The American Empire '''is a nation that arose as a result from the the Free American Empire's victory in The Final War. Weary of what has happened to past nations throught the course of human hisotry, founder Michael Dayne went to extensive measures to predict and protect from any threat, internal or external, the empire may ever face in order to create a peaceful existence for mankind. As a result, the empire has lasted since its creation in 2023, over 10,000 year. History of The American Empire explanation of section Pre-American Empire The events which lead to the formation of The American Empire began in 2015, when Blake Pravo became the next bender. After the bender's assassination of Vladimir Putin, the world was engulfed in World War III, centered in Asia and the Middle East. The result of the conflict saw the Pravo-led coalition of American military forces defeat China and Russia. Pravo returned to America triumphant over the US government and formed a new federal government which ruled over the US, China, Russia, and the Middle East. With the alliance of American, Russian, and Chinese militaries, Pravo's new Empire quickly expanded to the entire world, making him the sole dictator of all mankind. Just over a year later, the instability which plagued the Empire allowed Pravo's second in command, David Nautilus, staged a successful military coup against the bender, resulting in worldwide rebellion and the bender's death. Nautilus formed the Earth Stability Restorers from the Imperial military which went region by region, quelling local rebellions and installing legitimate governments that were secretly puppets of Nautilus himself. When the ESR was completely destroyed by Anna Valerius, the legitimate governments mostly held together without Nautilus's manipulation. As Nautilus was officially the leader of the United States, Valerius helped construct an emergency election. After Valerius disappeared following a fight with artificial benders, the responsibility of the election fell to Congress. Legitimate authority absent, young politician Michael Dayne saw an opportunity to begin to spread the doctrine for his new political party, The Free American Empire. Resonating with centrists and moderate Democrats and Republicans, Dayne won the election with over 75% of the popular vote. On June 1st, 2023, President Dayne dissolves Congress and invades South America, causing NATO to declare war defensively. The war ends in a decisive American victory on July 1st, 2023. Formation of The American Empire On July 4th, 2023, with the signing authority of all leaders of the newly puppeted nations, Michael Dayne passes the Imperial Constitution, reforming the democratic-based United States of America into The Daynist American State. Most of the United States's original constitution is preserved, with additional amendments passed in October of the same year which specifies transition of power, national purpose, among other things. Emperor Michael Dayne begins his reign incredibly carefully, using his near-absolute power extremely seldom. This gentle approach and transition into the Second Imperial Age sticks, and The American Empire survives through its infancy. 2000's From 2023 to 2445, the American Empire was run by Daynes. This period is defined by the amount of administrative work and strategical policies which were required to deeply plunge Daynism into the heart of hearts of humanity, to ensure the Empire's consistency and longevity. The last official annexation occurred in 2304 when the densely populated eastern coast of Asia changed its status from puppet to core territory. This period also accounts for an explosion of extra-planetary expansion. The Moon transitions from completely uninhabited in 2023 to seeing the ground-breaking of the construction of the first city in 2300. The Daynes ran to Dayne VIII, who died in 2444. Behind July 4, 2023, the day August 21, 2445 is commonly held in belief as the second most important day in the history of the American Empire. The smooth and seamless transition of power from the original Dayne Administration to the new Hyde Administration represented the success and power of Michael Dayne's application of eternal law. The success of a non-founder as the leader of the empire set a precedent which still lasts to the 12,000's. Hyde I worked closely with Dayne VIII. 3000's 4000's 5000's 6000's 7000's 8000's 9000's 10000's 11000's 12000's